


Hot Ferret Love

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: Rinaldo x Marshmallow, the Dice Funk pairing you didn't know you wanted.Chuck Tingle inspired.(Note: the warning is there because my headcanon is that this story takes place in Marshmallow's dreams as he dies of smoke inhalation. ...Enjoy.)





	Hot Ferret Love

Rinaldo sighed, taking a deep swig of his ale.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Marshmallow asked, sliding onto the stool beside him.

Rinaldo turned, gazing into the deep black eyes of the tall, muscular, white-furred anthropomorphic dire ferret. “Well, Jayne is dead, Anne’s gone missing, and everything’s on fire. It’s just so lonely…”

“I know, buddy, I know.” Marshmallow patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, his fluffy bicep tensing as he squeezed the man encouragingly. “You can always talk to me about it.”

“Thanks, Marshmallow.” Rinaldo smiled, his twirled moustache looking less droopy. “I could always count on you.”

“You know it.” Marshmallow winked, giving him a big thumbs up. Waving to the bartender, he called for another round of drinks.

Lifting his mug to his lips, Rinaldo took a moment to eye his fuzzy companion. Though covered head to toe in fur, his features remained readily visible: strong, chiseled muzzle, broad shoulders, thick, sturdy chest, rock hard abs… Rinaldo’s gaze turned downward and he bit his lip, spying the ferret’s enormous, bulging manhood. Taking a slow sip, he nodded his head approvingly. Nice…

Marshmallow lifted his cup, not giving one shit that he wasn’t wearing pants. “Cheers!” He raised the mug, then held it to his mouth and lapped it with his tongue.

Rinaldo clenched, feeling a tightness in his loins as he watched that tongue action. Beads of sweat formed at his neck and he unbuttoned his shirt, loosening his collar. “Hey, Marshmallow…?” he asked hesitantly.

“Hm?” The ferret turned to him, setting the mug down. “What’s up?”

“Weeellll…” Rinaldo blushed. “Do you ever think about, you know, doing it? …With another guy?” He took a quick gulp of ale, hoping to hide his embarrassment.

Marshmallow raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking if I’m gay?”

Rinaldo shrugged. “I mean, it’s fine if you’re not, I just…”

Marshmallow snorted, giving off a high-pitched snickering laugh. “I’ve never actually tried it!” Sliding in closer, he leaned forward and licked Rinaldo’s cheek. “But I’m willing.”

Rinaldo’s eyes sparkled. “Your place or mine?”

Marshmallow looked around, seeing an empty bar, a few tables on fire, and a bored-looking bartender with an eyepatch. The bartender shrugged. “How about here?” the ferret grinned, slipping a muscular arm around the flamboyant man and kissing his lips.

Rinaldo gulped, leaning back against the bar as Marshmallow’s firm, fluffy paws reached into his shirt, groping at his muscular chest and pulling the light fabric back. Squirming his shoulders, he slid the shirt off and tossed it away, kissing the ferret’s face and neck.

“I want to taste you…” Marshmallow whispered, claws prying gently at Rinaldo’s belt. “Let me put it in my mouth.”

Rinaldo blushed brightly, fumbling with his pants. “Of course!” he laughed, falling into his natural bravado to hide his embarrassment. “Anyone can suck Rinaldo!”

The ferret grinned, dropping to his knees and inspecting Rinaldo’s firm penis. Claws wrapping gently around the base, he licked the head tentatively, teasing the tip.

Rinaldo trembled in anticipation and the bartender poured himself another drink, sipping it slowly.

Marshmallow’s tongue lapped at Rinaldo’s cock, flicking it playfully as his lips drew down over his ferret teeth. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward, his long muzzle easily enveloping the fleshy member.

The man moaned loudly and appreciatively, warmth and moisture cradling his nethers. “Oh fuck, Marshmallow…!” he gasped, submitting himself to the ferret’s eager tongue. “You feel so good!”

The ferret yipped softly, tugging gently with his lips. Tongue moving up and down the length of the shaft, he sucked softly until Rinaldo neared the point of climax, then quickly drew back. “Not yet…” he whispered.

Rinaldo gasped, chest heaving with excited breaths as Marshmallow turned around, lifting his tail. “Shove it in there. Fuck my fuzzy butt!”

Rinaldo nodded, pushing his throbbing manhood between Marshmallow’s cheeks. The ferret gasped with surprise and pleasure, reaching down to beat off his own rigid cock. “Yeah! Do me, Rinaldo!!”

The flamboyant man laughed, grasping Marshmallow’s fluffy hips and thrusting vigorously. “Take it, you dirty dire ferret! Take my +3 strength!”

“Ohhhh, Avandra!” Marshmallow cried out, his muscular body trembling as hot, thick spunk shot out of his member, splattering across the charred tavern floor. Rinaldo moaned, finally unleashing his own pent up orgasm in Marshmallow’s tight butthole, filling it until cum oozed out around the edges of his cock.

:ifting himself off Rinaldo’s dick, the fluffy ferret took a seat beside him and wrapped his strong arms around him. “That felt great,” he smiled. “Anne never does anything like that with me.”

Rinaldo grinned. “It was good for me too, buddy.”

The bar crackled as part of the wall collapsed, consumed by flames.


End file.
